


empty space

by jamesjoyce



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/pseuds/jamesjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, in science class, Haru learned that nothing in the universe ever really touched--that the electrons of every object on earth repelled one another so that there was always a pocket of empty space between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty space

**Author's Note:**

> for lara !!!! queen of making any and all chills disappear on the tlist. i adore you, girly, and am glad you're old. hopefully this helps purify your soul, or something. and i also hope this is what you wanted !!!
> 
> (also please forgive me for any mistakes i made regarding the scientific details in this story--i am nothing but a humble english major.)

Once, in science class, Haru learned that nothing in the universe ever really touched--that the electrons of every object on earth repelled one another so that there was always a pocket of empty space between them. 

He didn’t really understand it when it was explained, and he really doesn’t understand it now. Not when his hands are on Rin’s bare skin, feeling the way Rin shudders every time he runs a slow hand across his back. Not when Rin’s surrounding him from every side, when he can’t smell anything but Rin, can’t look at anything but Rin or imagine that anything but Rin exists in that moment. 

“Haru,” Rin gasps, and Haru loves how his name sounds so reverent, like a prayer. It’s the voice Rin only uses in bed, so different from the usual way that he says Haru’s name. Haru has heard Rin’s voice in a thousand inflections, but this one is just for him. “Haru,” Rin tries again, his voice less breathy even with the way that Haru is mouthing his neck. “I’m going to go in now, if that’s okay.” 

Haru snorts at his choice of phrasing, but can’t bring himself to respond, so he nods instead, gripping at Rin’s shoulders in anticipation. This isn’t the first time that they’ve had sex, or even the second, or third, but it _is_ the first time that Rin’s ever topped. 

They hadn’t really talked about positions, things had just happened naturally. Rin had gripped his hips and laced their fingers and after that, there wasn’t anything else to say. But Haru had wanted more--he’d wanted to feel what Rin felt, wanted them to be the same in all the ways that mattered when it came to this. 

So he had asked and Rin had given him a wide eyed look, and then swallowed and said yes. All of that had led to this moment, to Rin’s stuttering breath in his ear as he braces himself and then moves. 

He was expecting the pain and there _is_ some, even though Rin had spent a long time preparing him, using more lube than was necessary and searching for his prostate. He doesn’t focus on it for very long, though, considering everything else that he’s feeling. The pain is minimal compared to the drag of Rin sliding inside of him. 

“Are you okay?” Rin asks, breathless again. Haru focuses on unclenching his fingers, and nods to answer Rin’s question. But he knows that Rin hates it when he doesn’t talk, likes to know verbally that Haru is with him and an active participant, so he tries to push through every feeling that’s coursing through his veins to open his mouth. 

“Yes,” he says, breathing Rin in again. “You can move...more...if you want.” 

Rin’s eyes search his face, and Haru has to force himself to keep looking straight at him. No room for doubt. 

Evidently Rin doesn’t find what he’s looking for. He leans in to softly kiss Haru’s mouth once, twice before he starts to move his hips. 

Haru feels like Rin is trying to consume him. He has to make an effort to keep his hands gripping Rin’s shoulders, and instead lets his hands fall to Rin’s ass. Other than that all Haru can feel is Rin, all he can see is the red of his eyes and the flush of his skin on Haru’s. 

One of Rin’s hands is bracing him against the bed so all his weight isn’t on Haru, and the other is on Haru’s dick. That, combined with the feeling of Rin _everywhere_ , inside and out, makes Haru feel like he’s not a single person anymore. They’re together, in every way. 

Haru has felt like this before, when it’s him inside of Rin instead of the other way around, but it _is_ different to have all of Rin’s focus on him. He doesn’t have to worry that Rin is comfortable, that Haru isn’t hurting him. He can let Rin do all the work and he thinks that one day, he’ll relish in that, make Rin work harder, but not this time. Not when it’s so obvious that Rin is trying so hard to make Haru enjoy himself. 

So Haru lets go, opens himself up completely and lets Rin have his everything. 

When he comes it’s with a cry, his fingernails digging into Rin’s skin. Rin moves into him two, three more times and it’s almost too much now, but then he’s coming too and finally lets himself sink into Haru as well. 

 

Rin isn’t one to coddle him, or anyone really, but he’s actively trying to now. He wipes the come off of Haru’s stomach for him, leaning in to kiss his forehead as he does so. Haru lets him in peace, but when Rin tries to leave the bed Haru grabs his arm and tugs him down. 

Normally he would let Rin go off and do whatever he feels like he needs to do after sex, but today, if Rin is in the mood to give him everything, then Haru is going to take it. When Rin is beside him fully, Haru wraps his arms around him and places his head on Rin’s chest. He listens to the beat of Rin’s heart and savors his nearness, knowing that soon he’ll have to be stuck with only memories again. 

But not for long. Rin always comes back to him, after all, and soon Rin will be here to stay. 

“Haru,” Rin says, shattering the silence. “It was good, right?” 

Rin shifts so that Haru has to look him in the eye again. Haru hates this part of Rin, hates that Rin can’t seem to ever grasp that Haru wants him just as much as he wants Haru. He has gotten better ever since the day Haru had reached over and kissed him, but Haru knows that he doesn’t seem to ever believe it. Haru wonders how just how many more ways he has to prove that they are on equal footing in things that aren’t swimming, and decides to spend the rest of his life doing this, if Rin needs that. 

“Yes, you idiot,” he finally answers. “It’s always good, with you.”


End file.
